Peanut Butter and Chocolate Sauce
by hhah
Summary: While Nami and their son take a shower, Sanji's left cleaning. Modern AU. Pointless drabble fluff.


He could be doing so many more _productive_ things with his time, yet here he was-cleaning peanut butter and chocolate sauce off the nursery walls. That little shit who called himself Sanji's son had apparently decided that he wanted to paint. His walls. With peanut butter and motherfucking chocolate sauce.

_How the fuck_ did he even get into the peanut butter and motherfucking chocolate sauce!?

If it wasn't for the fact that the kid was his and the beautiful Nami-san's offspring he would have tossed it out the window. Okay, that wasn't true. He would have forced it to clean the walls despite the fact the child was only two years old and couldn't do that much.

He can move his arms. He can clean.

Sighing a bit, he passed the cloth over a particularly dried on chunk of chocolate and grinned in triumph that it was finally clean. Tossing it into the bucket of water, he stood up straight and smiled at the now once again baby blue walls.

Nami-san had said he could take a shower with them if he hurried up and cleaned, and he had done his best. Despite the fact he couldn't do anything _funny_ with the baby in the shower with them, seeing Nami-san in all her glory was not a sight to pass up. No matter how many times he'd seen it.. Grinning, he decided he could dump the bucket once he had his long awaited shower and headed to the bathroom.

A bright smile on his face, he could still hear the sound of the water hitting the shower floor. He had made it in time! Just as his hand was about to touch the doorknob.. the spray shut off and it was quiet, except for a childs giggles and Nami-san's words of caution not to slip.

A look of horror crossed his face as he thought that he'd missed it. But no, if he opened the door right now he may be able to catch sight of something great! Realizing his hand had pulled off in the shock, he reached back out to open the door. Pulling it open with a determined face, he looked straight forward to see...!

Nami in her bathrobe.

Sanji let out a rather depressing noise. Of course she still looked beautiful but how come she was in her _bathrobe_!? Why not a towel, gracefully wrapped around her curves and showing off her upper thighs-that would dip down low when she reached down to pick Junior up... Getting lost in his fantasy's he didn't realize that his wife and son were staring at him with curious glances, seeing as he ripped open the door and then froze.

"Papa!" A little voice called to him, and he snapped out of it to stare down. His son had hurried across the bathroom floor on wobbly baby legs and wrapped his arms around his father's legs. Staring up with a happy little clean face, he giggled. "Papa! I clean!"

His heart melted a little and he suddenly forgot the disappointment and earlier anger at the little runt and reached down. Gripping him under the arms, he hoisted him up-careful not to knock the little towel around the boy's body away-and propped him up on his hip.

"Yeah, now you're clean aren't you," he said, reaching up and pinching his nose to give it a little wiggle. The baby squealed and swatted at his Papa's hands, yelling at him to stop as he giggled. Letting his hand drop away to move back and rest at the boys back, keeping him propped up as he decided he needed to play with his Papa's hair-Sanji looked back at his wife who was wrapping her hair up in a towel.

Nami looked up and gave him a little smile before walking over and kissing his lips softly, making Sanji's knees go weak. No matter how long they were together, or even married, her kisses always made him feel like a teenager again.

"Don't be mean to my baby," She said, kissing the little boys soft yellow hair. The little boy squealed again and reached for his Mommy but Sanji kept a tight grip on him.

"Nuh-uh," He said, following after Nami who had walked past them and towards the bedroom so she could change properly. "You already got enough of Mommy, getting to shower with her.. Papa's jealous you little shi-brat."

"Be nice to my baby!" Nami scolded, turning around with a glare as Junior stared as his Papa with a great big grin that showed he had no idea that his father was being mean to him.

"Mama clean!" Was all he said, before acting a bit too top heavy and falling forward against Sanji's shoulder. Rolling his eyes, Sanji smiled and kissed his head before rubbing his back as he started out of the bedroom he had followed Nami to, planning to head to the nursery to get the kid a change of clothes.

He could hear Nami humming and assumed she was tickled pink that Sanji had missed out on the shower. Getting back to the nursery he put the little boy down on the floor and moved to get him some clothes when he heard it.

A little yawn.

A mischievous grin formed on his face when he realized that the baby was due for his nap. Maybe he'd get to see Nami-san naked today after all..


End file.
